Unladylike Intentions
by SamCyberCat
Summary: Rosetta had finally managed to obtain her private lessons with Layton and nothing could have prepared him for what she had in mind. One-sided Layton/Rosetta.


Notes – Written for a kinkmeme response to a prompt that wanted the "man-eater" student Rosetta to finally get her private lessons with Layton, with his reactions being up to the writer. Set post-PL3 by a few months.

* * *

><p>Regardless of what other members of staff might have said about his lengthy absences from work as he travelled to solve his various cases, Layton was a good teacher. He wanted, as any teacher should, what was best for his students. It was important that they left his class with both good grades and the ability to handle the sort of situations they'd come across in the real field of archaeology.<p>

Having said that he didn't tend to teach private lessons much if he could avoid them. But some students just need that extra push. Rosetta being one such student.

Layton frowned as he looked down at her latest test results. Honestly, he really didn't know what was going on with the girl. At the beginning of the year she'd shown promise, but as time went on her grades slipped from bad to worse. Particularly after she'd found out that he would provide private lessons to those who really needed them.

Was it his teaching that was causing her to perform so badly? If that was the case then he wanted to do everything he could to fix the mistake. And thus, after some consideration, he decided to give Rosetta her private lessons.

He had no idea this was exactly what Rosetta had wanted.

The lessons were set after teaching hours had ended. Usually students were reluctant to stay in the university longer than necessary, but Rosetta seemed almost pleased to discover she'd be learning from the professor after everyone else had gone home.

Layton in turn had set up his office accordingly, with samples of test papers spread out across the desk to give Rosetta an idea of the sort of answers that would be expected of her in the final exams.

At the exact time he'd requested her to come see him there was a prompt knock on the door.

"I'm very pleased to see you, Miss Stone, we have a lot of work to get through before you'll be ready for the practise exam," he began as he opened the door.

She smirked at him in an almost cat-like manner, pushing past into the office.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll get through lots of work today, professor," she agreed.

"Very good to hear that we're on the same page," Layton said, closing the door. They were not on the same page. Not even close.

Looking idly around the office, she commented, "I'm glad you didn't bring that little half-pint today."

"Luke… is no longer here," Layton mumbled. It was still a sore subject for him and he didn't approve of the boy being referred to as a half-pint, but it was not a gentleman's place to correct a lady.

"Shame, I'm sure," she said offhandedly, walking over to the desk, "So, shall we get started then?"

"I like your attitude," replied Layton, heading after her.

It was at this point that the world took a turn for the bizarre.

Once he was within arm's reach, Rosetta grabbed the professor and pinned him down to the desk, winding the poor man and sending mock exam papers flying everywhere.

"I say! What is the meaning of this?" he gasped, struggling under her surprisingly powerful grip.

"Come on, professor," Rosetta purred, climbing on top of him, "As if a handsome teacher would invite such an attractive girl to his office for any other reason. You'll be all right, I won't tell."

"There's nothing too tell! Get off my right now!" yelled Layton, attempting to force his way out from under her. He'd never put much thought into why ladies had a preference for long nails in the past, but the way Rosetta's were digging into his arms certainly did the job of keeping him still.

"You'll be fine once we get started, everyone says I'm good at this," she went on.

"Good at seducing lecturers?" He'd rather not put too much thought into that.

Not that there was anytime for thought at all, as she was busy forcing off his jacket to get to that orange top of his.

He'd never been in a situation like this before. Ladies were supposed to be polite and reserved; Rosetta was acting like neither of those things. His mind was struggling with the internal battle between being enough of a gentleman to not hurt a lady's feelings and the raw fear of wanting to get out of there before things went too far.

That was when the quiet sound of little footsteps could be heard coming up the corridor.

As quickly as she had attacked him, Rosetta got off Layton and started straightening her hair as if nothing had happened.

The door was pushed open and the wide eyes of Flora looked in, thankfully too late to have seen the professor climb off his own desk.

"Professor, you forgot your cucumber sandwiches again this morning, silly," she chimed, "So I brought them here for you."

Normally Layton would have told Flora that it was dangerous for her to travel through the city by herself, but he'd never been happier to see her now that she'd got him out of that situation.

Rosetta made a loud tut, commenting, "Do you ever go anywhere without kids?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Flora demanded.

"Nothing, I'm sure," Layton cut in quickly, a fight between two women being the last thing he wanted, "Miss Stone was just here for some extra lessons, Flora."

"Yeah, but I think I'm done for the day," concluded Rosetta, "It is wonderful to see that you've got such a desire to start your own family, what with all these kids, professor. But I'll have to get you next time. And I definitely will get you, you can count on that."

She left him on that chilling note, existing the room with such grace that you could never tell she'd been trying to seducing him just a few minutes earlier.

"Well that was rather odd," Flora said, innocently, "Um, all of your papers are on the floor."

"Ah!" Layton scrambled to pick them up, quickly stating, "There was a gust of wind just before you came in."

Flora did not question that the window was closed.

"She seems like a very forward woman, I hope she's learning a lot from you," Flora went on, as Layton tidied up.

He pulled himself up from the floor, looked Flora dead in the eyes and said, "My girl, I will teach you to be a proper young lady, with manners and dignity and respect for the personal space of others."

"Um… thank you," she mumbled, feeling a bit insecure about what his cryptic message meant. Wasn't she already all of those things?

Once Layton had packed up for the day and returned home with Flora in the Laytonmobile. He vowed that in future he'd be more careful about whom he gave private lessons to. He also, very definitely, vowed that he was never going to let Rosetta catch him on his own ever again.

Some ladies were very dangerous indeed.


End file.
